Forgotten
by Valkiree
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu two months ago, when suddenly her run-away brother returns and is looking for He suddenly asks her to come with him for five years and travel and study magic as they Lucy excepts, tired of being ignored by After those five years end, the guild is shocked by who they see . Will Natsu still feel the same way while shes gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**It's been two months since Lucy was kicked from team Natsu so Lisanna could join, Lucy didn't mind, she understood that they wanted to catch up with their old friend. Lucy knew she was the weakest link in the team, she just didn't expect it to be so soon...**

"_Hey Luce, can we talk for a second" the pink haired dragon slayer said._

"_Yeah sure, one second" she replied _

_Lucy walked over to the dragon slayer. "What's up Natsu?" She said._

"_Well…umm, you see now that Lisanna's back, we…figured we'd invite her to them, but we can't really have five people on the team so we were wondering if you would leave." He said while looking down. When he looked up he couldn't believe she was smiling._

"_Oh yeah, it's cool. I was thinking of leaving anyway. I figured I could train some more. Well bye! I'm going to head home. Nice talking to you Natsu." She replied and ran out of the Guild._

_Her friends, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, and Happy saw through this lie. They saw the pain behind her fake smile. Happy was looking at Natsu and the team. He couldn't believe they kicked her out! Just to let Lisanna join! Natsu called happy over but was shocked when he saw his furry friend with tears in his eyes. _

"_Happy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said in astonishment_

"_Idiot! I hate you! I hate you!" Happy yelled, which caught the whole guilds attention. Happy and Natsu rarely fought, and never has Happy ever told Natsu he hated him._

_Natsu clearly looked taken aback, "What the hell did I do?! Lucy was fine with leaving the team! She said so herself!" _

_At this comment Levy and Wendy stood up and were glaring at Natsu. Happy was crying still. Levy walked up to Natsu and slapped him. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN LUCY? YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T ALWAYS EXPRESS HER FEELINGS YOU IDIOT!" levy yelled and her, Wendy, and happy stormed out of the guild._

"_What the hell was their problem?" he mumbled turning back to his teammates. _

**Lucy had gone on at least fifty missions since then. Almost everyone ignored her. She had to keep saying Mira's name to get her attention. **

"**Mira…Mira…MIRA!" She called the white-haired bar maid. **

**She finally turned to Lucy with an annoyed look, "What?!" she snapped.**

"**I uh need you to stamp this so I can go on the mission." She said quietly. Mira snatched to paper out of her hands, stamped it, and returned it to Lucy**_. _**Happy frowned as he saw this. He quietly watched as Lucy walked out of the guild. He knew Lucy hadn't smiled in a while. She hadn't smiled since she was kicked out of the guild. Happy and Natsu became friends three weeks after the fight but happy was still made at him.**

**Levy walked up to Mira where she was having a conversation with Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna. "Hey Mira, how many missions has Lucy gone on in the last two months?" She smirked. She was going to show them how strong Lucy had gotten and prove to them that they shouldn't have kicked her off the team. **

**Mira looked at levy and nodded. She grabbed the mission log and looked for how many missions Lucy's been on. When she saw how many she almost dropped the book. "L-Lucy's…been on…on fifty five missions in the past two months… she just went on her fifty-sixth..." Mira said in a shaky voice. How could Mira have not noticed?! Levy thought to herself. **

"**WHAT!? SHE'S BEEN ON FIFTY FIVE MISSIONS!?" Natsu shouted! Levy started laughing which caused them to look at her. "What?" Natsu growled at her which caught Gajeel's attention.**

"**Oh nothing, it's just that Lucy's been going on missions left and right trying to get stronger. Did you know she can summon ten spirits now?" Levy replied while whipping a tear of laughter from her eye.**

**Natsu just stared at her when Lisanna said in amazement, "Wow, Lucy's that strong?! Why did you guys kick her off the team!? You guys should invite her to a mission with us! At least one right?!" she called Ezra over. "Ezra can Lucy come on a mission with us, please?!" as soon as she finished say that the guild doors opened and there was a blonde male there, He looked about twenty eight or so. **

**The unknown male looked around and suddenly said, "Anyone know where Lucy is? I heard she's in this guild?" **

**Levy walked up to him and studied his face closely then put her hand to her mouth in shock. This was noticed by the guild and Gray quickly asked "What's wrong Levy?" she turned to him and said nothing. This man was exactly like what Lucy described of her older brother, Kellan. Lucy told her about him at least four months ago, She said that Kellan ran away when she was seven and he was thirteen, because he wanted to paint and explore the world. She got letter from him every two weeks for three months but suddenly he stopped. She thought he was dead.**

**Mira suddenly spoke up, "She just went on a mission, but she should be back by tomorrow. Would you like to stay here or would you like me to pass on a message to her?" the man grinned and replied, "Can you tell her that her brothers back, and be sure to tell her that he'll be waiting in the middle of town when she comes back." The man who claimed to be her brother walked out of a speechless guild.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hey! I'm glad you guys liked this story so far! I'm going to try and update it as soon as possible! Sorry for the bold then italicized text _ I'm excited for how this will turn out! Anyway, hope to continue getting reviews ^_^ Oh and the name Kellan, I took from my book, Vampires in the mists ^_^ ~Natsu and Lucy moment (nothing romantic though ****…Maybe ;) Read bottom notes for hint on Next chappy ! ^_^ **

**Chapter 2:**

**Levy's P.O.V**

"**Lucy's finally coming back today I wonder what her reactions going to be about her brother…" Levy muttered to herself, not knowing there was a blue cat next to her.**

"**It's OK levy, Lucy will be excited right? I mean her dad doesn't care about her, or so she says, so she'll finally have a family again!" he said cheerfully as he scared the Solid Script Mage off.**

"**Happy! Don't do that! I'm nervous enough as it is! And besides we ARE her family!" she paused, "Or at least we were…now Lucy always feels alone." She said sadly. Nobody even thinks of her, they all probably think that Kellan was just joking about being Lucy's brother I mean she never talks about him Levy thought sadly.**

**Never would Levy think that there was at least one other person, who wasn't one of Lucy's current friends. Natsu couldn't stop thinking about it.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"**Damn it! Who the hell was that?! Is that REALLY her brother!?" he yelled to no one in particular. Natsu couldn't stop thinking about her. He did look like her…I mean he was blonde and had brown eyes… Natsu didn't even know why he was thinking about her at all. **

**Natsu sighed and walked out of the guild alone. He subconsciously walked to Lucy's apartment. He jumped up to her window and almost fell off at what he saw. Lucy crying on her bed. Alone.**

**Natsu opened the window, which startled Lucy, and walked over to her. "What's wrong Luce?" he said quietly. **

"**Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why do you care anyway?!" she snapped at the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu stepped back a bit and yelled "FINE DON'T TELL ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE TEAMATES!" as soon as he finished saying this they both froze. Did I really just say that? Crap! He thought. He heard her start laughing, it was a cold laugh. Hollow even.**

"**Keyword Natsu, WERE teammates. Now can you get out now, I'm in enough pain already without you giving me a headache." She replied. Natsu didn't understand what she meant until he saw her arm.**

"**L-Luce…what happened to your arm…its bleeding…" he said in shock.**

**Lucy's P.O.V **

**~Previous day~**

"**Oooh lookie here, we have a little blonde mage coming to try and kill us, how scary!" The Vulcan taunted. The other Vulcans nodded in agreement when one said, "Or maybe she's here to stay with us! She's pretty enough!" to which the others cheered.**

**Lucy quickly summoned Loke, Taurus, and Scorpio. "Those are the Vulcans were going after!" she told them, the celestial wizard and the spirits unaware of the person lurking in the shadows.**

**The fight took longer than expected, and luckily didn't take a lot of mage power and no harm was done to Lucy…yet.**

**After the Spirits left Lucy started to walk out of the cave, when she was grabbed on the arm. She tried to grab her keys but she realized this person nullified her magic power. The masked person started to attack her, and luckily Lucy had her whip and was struggling to fight back.**

**The masked figure suddenly drew a sword from beneath his cloak and slashed Lucy's arm five times before running off. Now that Lucy's power was able to be used again she called for Loke and he carried Lucy back to the train station. He tried to take her to a Doctors but she quickly told him no, not wanting her guild to hear about this, not that most of them would care. Only Happy, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy cared…but even then Lucy had her doubts. **

**It took them four hours to get back to her apartment, once they did Loke cleaned up the cut and, tried to stay with her until it stopped bleeding but reluctantly left back to the Spirit Realm. For the past two hours Lucy had been crying because she missed her guild, she missed when they didn't ignore her, and she also cried because she thought she was being selfish for being mad that all the attention was on Lisanna. The pain was no help with her tears because it hurt more than Lucy informed Loke. She figured the blade had magic on it…she just didn't know who or why the Masked figure attacked her…**

**~Present Day~**

"**Luuuuccccyyyy. Luuuuucy. LUCY! Earth to Lucy!" Natsu said waving hand in front of Lucy's face. This caught her attention, but also annoyed her. **

"**WHAT?!" she said in a very annoyed voice.**

**Natsu sighed and asked for the fifth time because Lucy was in Lucy-land again, "How did you get those cuts on your arm?"**

**She looked at her arm then sighed and mumbled, "Fell off…a hill?" she knew this was a poor excuse so he gave her an oh-come-on-you-can-come-up-with-a-better-excuse-th an-that look. She was about to reply when someone started banging on her apartment door. **

"**LUCY! ARE YOU HOME? I HAVE BIG NEWS FOR YOU!" the voice of none other than Levy yelled through the door.**

**Lucy quickly let the Blue haired mage in. Almost immediately Levy yelled, "Your brothers here, LETS GO!" and with that, Lucy was pulled out of her apartment. Natsu left forgotten…Almost.**

**A/N: it took me forever to write this chapter _ so much writers block! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A PAST NALU MOMENT THAT LUCY FORGOT BUT NATSU DIDN'T ^_^ hehe and Lucy and her brother Talk! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so many good reviews yay! Umm there's a nalu moment in here ^_^ so excited! And her brothers tells her…..ooohh cliff hanger XD**

**Chapter 3: **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"**Levy slow down! I can't keep up!" I said to the blue haired mage. Once Levy confirmed that I was going to follow both of us walked to the middle of town.**

**The moment I saw him, I ran up and hugged him, "Kellan! You're not dead! Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" she cried.**

**Kellan patted my head, "it's okay Lu I'm not dead. I promise I won't leave you again." He said. Levy walked away so they could have time to catch up.**

"**Hey…Kellan…why did you stop writing me…I got lonely because dad wouldn't talk to me anymore." I said quietly. Kellan looked at me and said, "Let's go somewhere private, so I can tell you what happened."**

**We walked to a hill outside town and Kellan turned to his little sister and began to tell me what happened.  
"After I left I was traveling for three months, that's when I was allowed to send you letters. I went to the town of Violethaven and I met a wizard there who was willing to teach me magic. He was teaching me up until two months ago when he said that I was finished and learned everything I could about that magic. I was telling him about how you always wanted to be a wizard, and now you are one I guess, so he told me to bring you to him so you can learn. I told him you may have already become one but he said you can learn a second power!" **

**I stared at him and couldn't believe my ears, "Wait…so you're telling me I can learn OTHER magic? But master told me it's impossible."**

**He shook his head, "It's not impossible. Now Lucy, I have an important question for you. Will you come and train with my teacher Asmodeus. He can teach anything! He'll open up your eyes to magic!" Kellan grabbed my hands pleading, "Please Lu! I don't want to be separated from my little sister again! Please…"**

**I stared at him, "Kellan…I…um…yeah, I guess… I mean the guild wouldn't miss me anyway…" I said.**

**Kellan was absolutely excited. "Thank you Lucy! Thank you! We'll leave tomorrow at noon so you can say goodbye to everyone and do what needs to be done." At that Kellan shooed me from the building we were in.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**Lucy and Levy ran out of the apartment before I could stop them. I sighed as I closed Lucy's door. I was about the leave (through the window of course) when a journal caught my eye.**

**I walked over to it and flipped through the pages and read the most recent entry.**

'**Team Natsu decided to kick me off the team. It's weird I've written this in the past thirteen entries yet it still seems weird. It's been a little over two months since then. I think I've done at least fifty missions but I've lost count. I feel like the guild hates me…I mean it takes me forever just to get Mira's attention when I try and start a mission. I think I should just leave the guild… This mission that I just got back on left me really hurt. I'm selfish aren't I? I mean I'm happy Lisanna's back it's just…the one person who I thought was my best friend couldn't even tell I was about to cry when he told me I was getting kicked off. Happy, Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel came to visit a couple times, though I think they can see through the fake smile. I think I should get the cuts on my arm checked out. I still don't know who that Masked figure was. Heh maybe it was a guild mate…No wait. Scratch that. They wouldn't do that…would they…?' Natsu couldn't believe Lucy wrote that. She doesn't actually think we would hurt her…and what did she mean when she said "My best friend couldn't see that I was about to cry" did she mean me? How could she not know that she's one of the most important people to me…especially after that day.**

_~Flashback~_

**I woke to someone screaming, I immediately knew who it was. Lucy's scent was full of fear. I spent the night at her place again because I was too tired to walk back to mine. Lucy had told me two weeks before that she's been having nightmare about her mom's death. I quickly ran over to Lucy's bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh, its okay Luce it was just a dream. It's okay." I wiped the tears from her face. I let go of her and sat on the edge of her bed.**

**She stopped crying and looked up at me. Lucy's brown eyes were still red from crying. After all she did just have another nightmare about her mom…**

"**Natsu…I'm sorry…" she said quietly. I looked at her, shocked.**

"**Why are you sorry Lucy? You have all the right in the world to cry." I replied and hugged her tight.**

"**B-because I woke you up (Natsu spent night at her house) and I probably am annoying you…" she said with tears starting to fall down her face.**

**I put my hands under her chin and made her look up at me, "Never have you ever annoyed me Luce." I said. I leaned forward and our lips touched. The kiss lasted a long time. I realized my hand was stroking her cheek. **

**Lucy's eyes were open from shock at first but she closed them after a little while. When I pulled away her face was as red as a tomato. **

"**Th-that was my first kiss…" she said, still shocked. I laughed a little. "Yeah it was my first kiss too." I replied.**

**I was about to get up from the bed when her hand grabbed mine. "Natsu…please don't leave me. I don't want to have another nightmare." She said quietly.**

**I nodded and laid in bed next to her and pulled her into my chest. Almost immediately she fell asleep in my arms.**

_~End of flashback~_

**Natsu hadn't thought of that memory for a while.**

**Natsu suddenly put his hand up to his mouth.**

"**Oh my gosh, what have I done!" I yelled and ran out of her apartment looking for Lucy.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**I knocked on master's office to tell him about me leaving the guild.**

"**Master are you in there?" I asked through the door.**

"**Yes, come in Lucy." A grumpy voice called back. When I walked in the old man was sitting on his desk.**

"**What is it Lucy? You never come here." He looked at me with a questioning eye.**

"**Well…uh… you see I… I want to leave the guild." I mumbled**

**Master almost fell off his desk, "WHAT?!" he yelled.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sick and when I saw them I was really happy! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! And some people have been asking about the masked figure so I guess I'll give a hint; No it's not her brother or his teacher, it IS someone from the guild. Oooh but who is it I shall not tell ;)**

**Chapter 4:**

_"What is it Lucy? You never come here." He looked at me with a questioning eye._

_"Well…uh… you see I… I want to leave the guild." I mumbled_

_Master almost fell off his desk, "WHAT?!" he yelled._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"**I want to leave the guild" I repeated a little louder than before.**

"**Lucy…is this about being kicked off team Natsu?" he asked.**

"**NO! It's NOT! I'm going to train with my brother and his teacher!" I yelled, unknowing that a blue haired cat and two blue haired girls were listening through the door.**

"**Train with your brother…" master thought over this and continued, "He's going to help you get stronger with summoning your spirits, correct?" at this is couldn't tell him the truth so I looked away.**

"**Y-yeah…" I lied.**

**Master seemed to believe me, though he didn't really, and nodded "Okay, give me your hand."**

**I held out my hand and when he was about to remove it he said, "Will you be returning to the guild?"**

**I shook my head, "No, I won't, I don't think my brother wants to be separated again." I said and silently added "and the guild doesn't even want me hear."**

**Master sighed and said some words that I couldn't understand. When I looked down at my hand the Fairy Tail mark disappeared.**

**Happy's P.O.V:**

**I looked at Wendy and Levy and they were as shocked as I was.**

"**Lu-Chan is leaving the guild?" Levy said with tears forming in her eyes. Wendy however ran out into the main entrance and went to find Natsu.**

**When Wendy found him, Levy and I followed silently, we saw that he had his face covered with his hands. Wendy suddenly started yelling. **

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled and ran out of the guild crying.**

**Natsu looked up at us and he looked as if he was crying earlier. Lisanna ran up to him and hugged him, "Its okay Natsu! Just ignore Wendy she's just trying to make you sad again." I watched as Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand, however just at that moment Lucy walked over to Levy and I, at which Natsu shook off Lisanna's hand and stood up.**

**(A/N: as you guys can see I HATE Lisanna! Ugh!) **

**Lucy ignored him and said, "Levy, Happy, can you go find Gajeel and Wendy and meet me at my apartment? I need to talk to you guys." After she said that she walked off and I watched as Natsu chased after her. None of saw as the short silver haired wizard glare after the two.**

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm really sick and I thought that this was a good stopping point! But don't worry the next chapter is going to be longer. Oh and I'm thinking of making a GrayXLucy or NatsuXLucy modern day story! Pm me if you have suggestions for those or this story and if you have any theories about who the masked figure is! I love reading them and don't forget its someone who you wouldn't think! :) Or maybe it is ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gomen for not updating yesterday! And thanks for the reviews! **

**So I decided to say the songs that I listen to when writing, it actually effects the mood of the story (which can be sad cause I have major depression but writing helps me express my emotions! So thanks you guys ^_^) so yeah, hope you enjoy the story!**

**Songs:**

**Lullaby: Nickleback**

**Eyes Open, Begin Again, Safe and sound: Taylor Swift**

**If I die young: the band Perry**

**Fully Alive (acoustic): Flyleaf**

**50 ways to say goodbye, drive by, soul sister: Train**

**And a lot more :D**

**OMG I put a unintentional NaLu moment in here DX opps!**

_Lucy ignored him and said, "Levy, Happy, can you go find Gajeel and Wendy and meet me at my apartment? I need to talk to you guys." After she said that she walked off and I watched as Natsu chased after her. None of saw as the short silver haired wizard glares after the two._

**Chapter 5:**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**I started chasing Lucy after she talked to Happy and Levy and ran out of the guild. I could tell Lisanna was mad that I pushed her away but Lucy is more important to me….right? Wait what am I say?! **

**I followed Lucy into the forest behind Fairy Tail. "Lucy! Lucy! Wait up!" I yelled. To my surprise she stopped and turned around. By now we were in the middle of the woods.**

"**What do you want Natsu?" she said as she turned around.**

"**Just….Just listen to me…please?" I said quietly, for some reason I was afraid she'd disappear if she didn't.**

**She sighed, "Okay what?" She said in defeat.**

**I walked closer to her so she was only an arm's length away (Like Wendy's arm length!) "Luce…do…you hate the guild? Do you hate me..?" I asked, scared of the answer.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**I knew Natsu was following me, that's why I ran to the middle of the forest. **

"**Lucy! Lucy! Wait up!" I heard Him yell. I sighed, 'this guy's not going to give up is he?'  
I stopped in a clearing and gave him time to catch up. "What do you want Natsu?" I asked while I turned around to face him.**

"**Just…Just listen to me…please? He said quietly.**

**I sighed, "Okay what?" this better be damn important I thought.**

**He walked closer to where he was only an arm's length away. 'Crap why is my heart beating so fast!? Can he hear it!?' I thought.**

"**Luce…do…you hate the guild? Do you hate me..?" he asked. I froze, 'Do I hate the guild? Do I hate Natsu?' **_**'No you don't you love him, you know you do? So what are you going to tell him?' my conscience answered **_**'I…love…Natsu!? What!? No! He loves Lisanna!'**

"**Lucy? Lucy, earth to Lucy!" he said. I through him a glare and looked away. **

"**Well…Lucy, do you hate the guild…do you hate me?" he said. Tears started to form in my eyes.**

"**I…yes…I do! You guys ignore me so why would I want….why…why would I want to be in your stupid guild!" I yelled as I turned to face him. Forgetting I had tears in my eyes. **

**Natsu's eyes were wide open. "Lucy…."**

**Gray's P.O.V**

**I sat down at the bar when Lisanna came up to me, "Hey gray, does Natsu love Lucy?" she asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.**

**I almost spit out my drink. 'What am I supposed to tell her!? Of course he does! But…how do I answer her!?' I was about to answer her when masters voice echoed through the guild, "EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" He yelled. The whole guild turned to face him.**

"**I hope you're all happy with yourselves. Lucy Heartfilia has left the guild. I hope you all said your goodbyes, cause that maybe the last time we see her." He yelled and walked back to his office.**

"**WHAT!? Lucy left!" Romeo yelled.**

**I looked at Lisanna and saw that she's smiling. **

"**Lisanna why are you smiling?" I whispered to her. She looked at me and smiled more.**

"**Cause the bitch is gone!" she said and skipped over to her brother and sister.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"**Lucy…" I said, I couldn't believe she said that, but…is it the truth? She's crying…so it can't be true…**

"**Lucy...you don't mean that…I know you don't" I said as I walked closer to her.**

"**WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!? YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME SINCE LISANNA CAME BACK! I HAVENT SMILED IN TWO MONTHS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I CANT HATE THE GUILD! THAT I CANT HATE YOU!?" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. **

**I didn't say anything as I pulled her into tight embrace. "Even if you do hate me…I could never hate you…because I love you, Lucy. I never meant to ignore you…I…was just excited to have my best friend back…" I said quietly.**

**Lucy, who had been hitting my chest trying to get away, froze. "Wh…what did you say..? She said quietly. **

"**I said I love you…" he whispered. Lucy pulled away from the hug and walked backwards shaking her head, "No….no…your…your lying!" she yelled and ran off.**

"**Lucy…I'm sorry…for everything…" I whispered to her retreating figure.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'**Did….did he really just say…He loves me..? No…NO! He's…he's lying! He loves Lisanna!'' I thought bitterly.**

"**LUCY!THERE YOU ARE!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. **

"**Kellan! I…just left the guild and I'm heading back to my apartment to say bye to my friends." I said as I hugged him. It's weird, being able to see him and have a conversation with him.**

"**All the way out here? Isn't your apartment the other way?" he said as he gave me a questioning look.**

"**Well, I had to go to the guild and have master remove the mark…and then my frie-…I mean Natsu wanted to talk to me…" I said.**

"**Oh okay, well go to your apartment already!" I said laughing at me.**

"**Fine fine! Oh can we leave early tomorrow?" I asked.**

**He gave me a funny look, "Yeah…I guess. Any reason why?" He asked.**

"**Well…um..i just don't want anyone from Fairy Tail trying to stop me from leaving." I said with a smile.**

"**Oh, then yeah. We'll leave at six then. Now Go! Shoo shoo!" he said pushing me away.**

**~At Lucy's apartment 30 minutes later~**

"**Okay, I'm glad you're all here. I guess you already know, seeing as Levy and Wendy here won't let go of my leg, that I left the guild." Lucy said trying to pry off the Blue haired mages.**

**Gajeel came to the rescue and pulled them off and said, "This isn't about team Natsu right?" I shook my head saying no.**

**Levy suddenly had an idea and yelled, "LUCY! YOU HAVE TO PROMISE TO VISIT!" Wendy looked at me with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Ugh I just can't say no to those looks! Fine I promise I'll visit every two months!" I replied.**

"**YAY!" they all, even Gajeel, yelled and hugged me. I felt Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily hugging my leg.**

**I smiled and said, "Well how about one last sleepover in this apartment while I still have it!" Levy and Wendy looked at each other and nodded, "Oh Lu-Chan about that, Wendy and I are going to buy your apartment after you officially move out!" Levy said smiling, I couldn't help but smile a real smile when she said that. "Thanks levy, now I won't have to worry about accidently leaving something here and a creep finding it!" I said laughing.**

"**Lucy…can we keep some of your stuff?" Wendy asked as she, Levy, Carla, Happy, and I sat on my bed while Gajeel and Pantherlily sat on the couch. **

**I nodded at them and then threw a pillow at Gajeel.**

"**HEY! What was that for!?" He yelled. **

**We all laughed and I said, "Well since you're staying on the couch, or floor, you'll need a pillow. Right?"**

**He just growled at me. Levy and Wendy ran to the bathroom and changed into their pajamas. I headed in there and did the same as they lay on my bed talking about who knows what.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"HEY! What was that for!?" He yelled._

_We all laughed and I said, "Well since you're staying on the couch, or floor, you'll need a pillow. Right?"_

_He just growled at me. Levy and Wendy ran to the bathroom and changed into their pajamas. I headed in there and did the same as they lay on my bed talking about who knows what._

**Chapter 6:**

**Over the crowd of people surging in and out of the train, Lucy heard a very motion sick Natsu complaining about how he would never ride another train again. "You say that all the time." Lucy heard happy quip at the groaning salamander. She tensed and turned in a rush toward the sounds, to the surprise of her brother who turned around with her to see what had caught his sister's eye. Lucy didn't notice as she listened attentively to her former team a frantic minute of searching, a pink haired head caught her eye and she saw Natsu being held up by Grey as Erza dragged along her giant carriage of luggage with happy trailing behind. Lucy didn't even glance at her brother as she snuck up behind them with him right behind her, trying to hear what they were talking about.**

**Kellan's P.O.V**

**Kellan, seeing that she wouldn't answer any of his questions anyway, just followed behind her silently. And he was perfectly fine with just following her while she was stalking this group, that is, until he heard them say her name. It was then that he started to really listen to their conversation.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**"Gah!" Grey groaned as he dragged a half conscious Natsu with him. "That mission took forever," Erza rubbed her shin thoughtfully, "It only took a day, Gray," she stated seriously. "Erza, the bandits we were told to catch were into guys and they were saying..." Gray shuddered, then tried again, "They were talking about... You know what, I don't even want to really say it." Gray shrugged, "It went faster than if Lucy had been there though, so that's something to be thankful for. We don't want to Miss Lisanna's birthday." Gray added. Natsu nodded in agreement before going limp again. The two blonde mages behind the group tensed, and watched Erza smack Grey hard on the head, knocking him to the ground, sending Natsu tumbling along with him as he groaned still. "Natsu!" Happy cried as he rushed to catch him.**

**"Oi Erza, What was that for?" Grey shouted as he jumped up. Natsu, finally regaining himself from his motion sickness, jumped up with the ice maker. A powerful dangerous aura rose up around Erza, causing her teammates to back up in fear. "You do not say something like that about your nakama. Lucy is our comrade." The Titania snapped angrily. "Aye!" Happy chimed in, glaring at the two teenage boys. "She was…" Natsu said. 'Lucy's always been there for us, you shouldn't talk about her like that." Gray shrugged at Ezra's comment and said "You do remember that she was the reason for some of those disasters, right" Happy barreled into his chest angrily, hitting him with his soft little fists while tears poured down his face and fur. His three friends stared at him in shock as the hooded figure started crying softly. "D-don't talk about Lushe l-like that." he very nearly sobbed into Grey's chest as the ice mage stared at him blankly. Natsu took Happy into his arms and hugged him. After a minute, Natsu spoke up. "Lucy is a really good friend, even if she is weak. But since she's weak, she is probably training, right? I mean, she's gone on a lot of solo missions, right?" Happy snapped out of Natsu's arms, surprising him. "Lucy has gotten a lot stronger," The exceed protested. "If you had actually paid attention, you would've known that she can summon ten spirits at a time now, and that takes a whole lot of magic!" the others started to look guilty before shrugging. "Alright Happy," Erza said, trying to calm the blue exceed. "Those two bakas are sorry, we won't talk about this anymore."**

**Happy quit, sighing sadly at having to see that there was no way to stop them from thinking like they were. They started to walk a little faster, still not noticing the two blonde mages that had been following them for a little while, Lucy finally stopped, and under her hood she was silently sobbing. She had never felt such hatred in her life, not even for her father, who had never even looked her way until recently. She turned towards her brother to tell him that it was time to go only to realize that he wasn't there.**

**She spun frantically in a circle only to see him striding towards her former team, and angry aura surrounding him so that the people in front of him were practically throwing themselves out of his way. "Shi-" She started but was cut off when Kellan started to yell, "Oi, Pink head, Red head, Stripper!" The group spun and was very surprised to see a man with familiar blonde hair striding up to them. Gray stepped forward, being the first to recognize what type of aura was surrounding the stranger. "What do you want?" he snapped, and Kellan just said nothing. When he finally reached the group, he swung back his elbow and slugged Grey as hard as he could, sending the Ice Mage flying back into Natsu and Erza, knocking them all to the ground as Happy was staring worriedly from the air.**

**HAPPYS P.O.V**

**No one noticed the hooded figure that had followed the man except for Happy, and he flew down when the small figure gestured for him. He cautiously flitted around her head, glancing back at his partner and other teammates. "Kellan won't kill them, but he might beat them half to death. But don't worry, I'll stop him. He listens to me." He jumped when the figure next to him spoke. It was then that he realized just who the figure was. "Lucy," he whispered, things finally starting to make sense. Lucy slipped her hood back slightly so that only Happy could see her face. "Thanks for sticking up for me Happy." she whispered as she noticed the guilt that was obvious in his cute blue face. "Lushy," he sniffled, flying into her and pressing his face into her chest. "I-I'm sorry, they won't listen to me." She only smiled at him, "It's fine Happy, they'll figure out soon enough that their actions have consequences, and they'll learn whether they want to or not." Happy sighed, "How are you so strong Lucy. I would never be as calm as you are. You're-"**

**She shook her head, cutting him off with a small wave of her hand, he felt the salty drops of tears falling onto his fur. "I-I-I," Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm not strong at all Happy. I hate them so much, so much it hurts me. But they're my family, and I love them at the same time." She looked at him with such pain filled eyes that his heart broke just at the sight of her. She looked so fragile, as if the slightest word would break her, she looked so pitiful, so helpless. It was as if she was still that young girl that was abandoned by her father, all alone and so desperate on having love that she would do anything, go anywhere, anything at all. She shook slightly, and Happy saw fresh tears slide down her face, "Is it okay to hate them Happy?" she pitifully asked. "I want to hate them, I want to so much. But I just can't, Happy, I can't." He didn't respond. What could he say? After a moment of silence, she just shook her head sadly. "It's okay not to answer Happy, I'll figure it out."**

**He sighed, the heaviness of Lucy's sadness weighing down on the blue exceed's heart. He placed a small paw on her shoulder, "It's your own life Lucy, and you have the decision to do as you please and no one can tell you how to feel. However, I just don't want you to make a decision that you regret, so be careful in the choices that you make." Lucy looked at Happy in shock, "When did you get so wise?" She asked with wide eyes. He thought about it for what seemed like eternity, then he grinned, "I," he paused dramatically, "Don't know!" he proudly stated, causing Lucy to fall over. The cat chuckled, "Aye!"**

**She slowly got up, "You idiot cat," she whispered as she walked over to where Kellan and the rest of Team Natsu were. Happy nearly stopped flying at the sight of his friends panting and covered in cuts as the man that was with Lucy stood towering over them with no blemishes marking his appearance. Happy moved over closer to Lucy more. "Who is that Lucy?" he whispered nervously. She giggled at his actions, "That's my older brother Kellan." she giggled into his ear. He was silent for a minute as the news sank in. "Eh!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the other four mages. "Happy!" Natsu shouted, the panic evident in his voice.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"**Happy!" I shouted, but the Blonde, who looked a lot like the man who claimed to be Lucy's brother, attacked me again. His magic, it seemed, was Clairvoyance Magic which is a type of Magic that will possess a person's magic and make it do what the Caster wants. "Hey Pinkie! Watch your opponent! Or are you too stupid to realize that!" he yelled. **

**Natsu was in a pointless battle, and even he knew it. The blond that had challenged him was powerful. Powerful enough to take on Natsu, Grey, AND Erza, all at the same time. Natsu could confidently say that he had been thrashed, and had been given a bloody good thrashing at that. So when he saw his blue partner in the arms of someone who could only be an accomplice of the man they were fighting, he panicked. "Happy!" he called out again, struggling to gain the strength to keep standing, yet alone challenge the hooded mage that was holding him. "Natsu!" he called back, the worry evident in his face as he turned and hurriedly said something that Natsu couldn't hear to his captor. The mage hesitated, and then nodded slightly. Happy's expression became more peaceful, but Natsu noticed a glint of something in his eyes. Pain? Why was it there? He didn't have time to ponder that as the hooded mage walked up to his friend. "Kellan," he whispered, and Natsu realized that the "he" was a she. She leaned closer to the still angry Kellan in front of him and his friends and whispered in his ears, Natsu caught a familiar scent of Vanilla and chocolate. Kellan shook his head in a violent no, but she gave him a stern glare, and he sighed. "I'll spare you guys for now." he snarled at him. Erza coughed out some blood and shakily stepped forward. "Who are you? Why did you do this," she managed to spit out. **

**Natsu suddenly realized who the other one was, "LUCY!" he yelled.**

**But Lucy ignored him and said "You were talking about a friend behind her back, so he reacted. Kellan thought that talking trash about a friend was a cowardly thing to do, and wanted to stop it before people got hurt even more. I admit I must agree. I never took you for a coward, Erza Scarlet."**

**Erza seemed to realize who the person was and said quietly, "Lucy…why…?" Lucy laughed and said, " Why what?"**

**Ezra seemed very angry then and yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN GUILDMATES!?" **

**Lucy froze, "Ezra…you seem late on news…I guess you all are. I left the guild." She said and lifted up her hand showing that her mark was gone. **

"**Kellan we have to go." She said as she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to the train. **

"**BYE LUCY!" happy yelled, and then added, "DON'T FORGET YOUR PROMISE!" **

**Lucy turned around long enough to nod and reply, "I won't, I promise!" and got on the train right when It was leaving.**

**A/N: wow I upload two chapters in one day! I may even upload 3! I hope y'all liked the chapters! Byeee 3 **

**Songs: **

**Coming to Gank: NooNoo, Truff, Gigi, & Khayllys**

**IDGAF: Watsky**

**Rich Girl: Watsky **

**The way I loved you: Selena Gomez **

**Stay away from my friends: Pierce the Veil**

**Bulletproof love: Pierce the Veil**

**We can't stop: Miley Cyrus **

**Who owns my heart: Miley Cyrus**

**Six degrees of separation: The Script**

**House that built me: Miranda Lambert**


	7. Chapter 7

"_BYE LUCY!" Happy yelled, and then added, "DON'T FORGET YOUR PROMISE!" _

_Lucy turned around long enough to nod and reply, "I won't, I promise!" and got on the train right when it was leaving._

**A/N: ****IM HAVING A HUGE DILEMA! I SHIP NATUSXLUCY, GRAYXLUCY, STINGXLUCY AND EVEN ZEREFXLUCY WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? OH AND I SHIP GAJEELXLEVY AND WENDYXROMEO EZRAXJELLAL DX **

**There's a time skip~! And thanks for reviews they are my motivation~!**

**Chapter 7**

**~two months later, Lucy's still training~**

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

"**Kellan watch this!" I yelled to my older brother who was reading a book under a tree. **

**I've been learning Aberrant Magic which is a type of Composite Magic that is usually produced from multiple types of magic and is often highly destructive. Flames, water currents, wind etc. almost all the kinds of magic are phenomena naturally caused by magic energy but Aberrant Magic is different, it is a calamity. It happens under really rare conditions for example big earthquakes and tsunamis, Aberrant Magic forcibly orders the magic to cause natural calamities that rip the world apart. It's also a Lost magic.**

**I've gone on a lot of missions with Kellan, as part of my training, Kellan only attacks when I am losing strength, and recently that's rare. I've fought Kellan and so far he's beat me seven times. I've beat him six times.**

**Kellan stood up and walked over to me, "Watch what?" he asked questioning me.**

**I started to laugh, "Watch this silly!" I said and I summoned fire in one hand and water in the other. "I can finally combine them! Asmodeus said that once I can do that he'll teach me how to combine fire and ice!" I said in glee.**

**Kellan looked at me and sighed, "That also means you have a two week break, doesn't it…" then he looked away, "And that means you're going to visit those Fairies aren't you…" **

**I walked in front of him and put my hands on my hips and sighed, "Well DUH! I promised them and even Asmodeus agrees that I should visit them!" **

**Right as he was about to say that we heard someone coming out of the words, immediately Kellan and I got into our fighting positions. "Relax children it's just me. And Kellan let her go, she can show those fairy brats know not to hurt my children!" the voice belonged to none other than Asmodeus. (A/N: yea he hates fairy tail, I'll explain why in later chapters)**

**Kellan sighed in defeat and handed me a ticket, "Here, your train leaves tomorrow" he walked away mad. Asmodeus chuckled and said "It's okay Lucy, he's just worried about you." And walked away leaving me there to read the ticket. **

**~next day~**

"**OK! Lucy if you have any trouble contact me with this Lacrima okay!?" Kellan told me as I was getting on the train. **

"**Yeah yeah, I'll be back in two weeks, okay and I promise ill contact you every day." I said and hugged him. "Bye bye!" **

**Then the train took off. I summoned Loke so I would have someone to talk to. "Lucy…are you sure you want to go through with this? You can still change your mind…maybe you can go see the ocean…or something…" Loke said nervously but I shook my head and set my head on his shoulder. "No I have to do this, I promised…" I said and quickly fell asleep with Loke stroking my hair. (A/N: ommmgg a LoLu moment! XD meant as a brotherly gesture thou!) **

**I woke up about thirty minutes later to Loke shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. "Luce, you have to get up were here already!" I heard him saying.**

**I quickly got up and went to get my bag but saw that Loke had it, I smiled at him as we got off the train. **

"**LUSSHHHEEEE!" was all I heard before a Blue cat barreled into my chest crying. "It's good to see you too happy!" I said then looked up and saw Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Carla, and Pantherlily walking, and flying, towards me. "I missed all of you guys" I added.**

**Levy, who had been resisting the urge to attack Lucy and hug her to death, finally ran up and glomped (hehe ^_^) Lucy.**

"**L-Levy-Chan…c-cant…b-breath" I gasped. Luckily the iron dragon slayer noticed this and pulled the mage off me. **

"**Thanks Gajeel." I said then noticed they were holding hands. "Oh my gosh! YOU GUYS ARE DATING!? FINALLY!" I yelled. **

**Gajeel and Levy started blushing and Wendy, who had been holding my hand like a girl afraid of losing her mom, started giggling and said "They've been going out for a month now! Gajeel asked her in the most Romantic place in-"Wendy was trying to finish when Gajeel put his hand over her mouth keeping her quiet.**

**Loke coughed and put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "OH right! Let's go to the guild I want to see if anything's changed." I said and Gajeel and Wendy exchanged glances as Levy said, "Lu-Chan we don't-"I shook my head, "No levy I need to do this." She nodded at me and we left. **

**We entered the guild and only a few people looked but they didn't seem to care. Wendy and Gajeel went off, so did Happy, Carla, and Patherlily. **

**Levy and I walked to the bar and Mira looked at us in surprise. "Oh hey Lucy I haven't seen you in a few weeks" (Mira wasn't there when master said Lucy left and nobody told her. A lot of people were there though:( ) **

**Levy saw that I began tense and looked at Mira and said "Mira! Lucy's been gone for TWO months! She left the guild!" **

**Mira looked at me with a startled look, "O-oh Lucy, i-im sorry..." was all she said before Natsu came up and looked at me. "LUCY! YOU'RE BACK!" he was about to hug me when Lisanna grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Natsuu can you help meee pleasseee" she pouted. Natsu, clearly annoyed, shook off her hold on his arm.**

"**Sorry Lisanna, I'm talking to someone I haven't seen or even heard about in two months!" he snapped. Lisanna glared at me and walked away.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okkaaay Gomen for not updating! I had major writers block! Y'all can thank WALRUSvsUSA for helping me get over it ^_^ ummm so ya! Oh and I don't know if I'll do a Halloween special for THIS specific story, write a review if you want one!

"Sorry Lisanna, I'm talking to someone I haven't seen or even heard about in two months!" he snapped. Lisanna glared at me and walked away.

Lisanna's P.O.V

'Why the hell is she back here? That shouldn't happen! Natsu's mine!' I thought bitterly. 'How do I make him forget about her? Oh! I know I'll just ask her...'

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey…Luce…can we talk?" Natsu said nervously

I turned to him and glared "No. I'm here to hang out with people who actually care about me. So go away and hang out with Lisanna." I snapped. After I said that I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Gray,

"What do you want, stripper?" I said without turning to face him.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled then i could tell he remembered why he came over, "Come on a mission with us! We'll even choose an easy one so you won't have to be protected! Oh Mira," he turned to Mira, "Can I get a beer?"

Mira nodded and was about to hand him his beer when I grabbed it from her hand and poured it on gray then hit him with the mug. Making it shatter.

A/N: I know it's a short chappy D: but im working on my Gralu story ^_^ Gomen for late update! I will update sometime soon! Sorry again tell me any suggestions you want for story!


End file.
